


Smeggin' Romance

by Zolturates



Series: Romantic Collection [1]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fanart, Humor, M/M, cover redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates





	Smeggin' Romance

Rimmer's Way


End file.
